


Coming Down

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Halsey - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Both L and Light know that their relationship is a bad idea.Too bad they don't care.*****************Based off the song Coming Down by Halsey. Some smut, a lil explicit. L is 18, so I'm not tagging it underage.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Most is explained in the summary. Enjoy! This isn't that good, but I just really needed to write something, so here you go! This is the first explicit smut I've ever written, so I hope its okay.

_"I've got a lover,_

_and I'm unforgiven._

_I'm such a fool to pay this price._

_It's coming down."_

_***********************_

This was a bad idea, and both of them knew it.

Yet by the time it had gotten to this point, neither of them cared. L was too tired, too stressed, too frustrated by the Kira murder spree. Light was too tense, and too exhausted. This had been bound to happen. After months, it finally came to its peak.

The two men were under the sheets, finally wreaking havoc in the only way they could to each other. The younger male, with light chestnut brown hair, was on top, straddling the other man, biting and scratching as he took his pleasure. Dark bruises were covering the darker haired man's neck and torso, which he fought back through scratching the person on top of him. Light's back was covered in scratches, some only an inch or two long, others spanning his entire spine's length. He gasped every now and then, whenever he would give a particularly hard thrust and L would clench around his length. L would scream whenever Light hit his prostate, and when Light found this out, he decided to ram that special spot over and over until L came undone beneath him. He painted his own chest with white spurts until he was crying from overstimulation as Light continued.

The younger cocked an eyebrow, slowing to a stop as he saw L's pained expression. He pulled out slowly, watching as L blushed a deep crimson. 

Noticing that Light hadn't orgasmed, L flipped onto his hands and knees, bringing his mouth close to Light's shaft. He licked the thick vein on the underside of it, before bringing the head into his mouth and giving a gentle suck. Light have a sharp inhale, and L took that as permission to do more. He was able to get about half of it into his mouth before he gagged, sucking harder to concentrate. He bobbed his head a few times, before going deeper. Light bit his lip, fisting L's hair and moving his hips ever so slightly. L stopped moving, and it wasn't long before Light got the hint and fucked up hard into L's throat. L gagged with every thrust, tears pricking at his eyes, until finally Light came, spilling down L's throat. L swallowed as much as he could, with some still dribbling out around Light's softening length.

Light petted L's hair as an apology, before standing. L had already collapsed into the bed, exhausted. Light simply put his clothing back on, and walked back to his room. 


End file.
